With My Great Big Cake
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH SUMMARY: Dean tries to bake a birthday cake for Sam and fails miserably. Sam decides to give Dean a very special present instead


**Warnings**: talk of cake making, slight food kink, fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Sam, use of endearments

**A/N**: This was written for the **samdean_otp** comment fic meme. Specifically for **larienelengasse**'s prompt of exactly what the summary is xD

* * *

Dean didn't think it would be too difficult, 'cuz really, how damned hard could it be to bake a friggin' cake?

He got a box of red-velvet cake and the rest of the ingredients when he'd gone to the grocery store, Sam occupied with some research at the library. He was glad their motel room was a little nicer than their norm, complete with pots, pans, and dishes in the little kitchenette. He was pretty sure he could just bake the cake in two of the pans, didn't think a cake pan was actually necessary.

He managed to find a big bowl to mix the ingredients up in, throwing the eggs, oil, and water into the bowl before dumping the powdered cake mix over top of it. He quickly stirred up the mixture, frowning and poking at the lumps when he thought he was finished.

"Fuck it," he said with a shrug, spreading some oil in the biggest pan before slopping some of the red goopy mixture into it. He oiled the medium sized pan and dumped the rest of the cake mix into it. He groaned when he realized he didn't pre-heat the oven and he turned the knob to turn it on.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" muttered Dean, pacing in front of the oven for a few moments before sitting at the rickety little card table. He glared at the oven, willing it to heat faster so he could shove the pans into it. He got up and paced some more, pulling the can of frosting out of the grocery bag before setting them next to the pans.

He opened up the white frosting and stuck his finger inside, collecting a glob of the thick sweetness on his finger before closing his mouth around his digit. He sucked off the icing and hummed at the flavor, hoped it tasted even better on Sam's birthday cake.

It was depressing that Sam was holed up in the library doing research. He knew Sam didn't expect anything on his birthdays. He didn't blame his little brother, either. He'd tried to give Sam a decent birthday every year but with how little money they had he could barely spare enough to buy Sam a single cupcake on some of them.

He _was_ able to buy Sam an entire cake for his twelfth birthday though. Had gone to the little bakery near the hardware store he'd gotten a job at and bought Sam a red velvet cake. It was half of a double layer cake and it was the only one he could afford.

When Sam got home from school his younger brother had thrown his arms around him and hugged him hard, whispering his thanks against his shoulder. They'd dug into the cake, devouring it quicker than anything they'd ever eaten.

Sam had told him that red-velvet cake was his favorite, not too sweet and not too dull.

He smiled at the memory, hoped that his cake would come out edible and looked at least decent. The oven beeped and the little light clicked on. Dean stood up with a groan and popped both of the pans into the oven, making sure that the shelf was in the middle of the oven before settling the pans inside.

He closed the door and turned on the oven timer, making a mental note to check the cake in the smaller pan when the timer was half done, because he was pretty sure it would bake faster.

Dean made himself comfortable on the bed closest to the kitchenette and turned on the TV, taking note of the time so he'd know when to check on the smaller cake.

He flicked through the channels and stopped on some stupid cartoon show on Cartoon Network; briefly reminiscing about the awesomeness of the cartoon shows he and Sam grew up with.

"Can't _believe _parents let their kids watch this shit," he moaned, leaning back on his elbows as he let himself get lost in the ignorance.

He rubbed his hand over his stubble when the first commercials interrupted the cartoon. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and realized he should check on the smaller of the cakes. He grabbed a cellophane wrapped toothpick off of the card table (he'd pocketed a bunch of them when he'd gone to dinner with Sam the previous evening) and he unwrapped it.

Dean hesitated before he opened the oven, figuring he'd need something to pull the pan out because it would be burning hot. He groaned and went to his duffel and pulled out one of his t-shirts. He folded it and palmed it, opening the oven door and pulling out the shelf so he could check the cake.

He poked the toothpick into the center of the soft cake, quickly pulling it out and grinning when it came out clean. He took the small pan out of the oven and carefully set it on the countertop, pushing the shelf back into the oven and closing the door.

He licked the cake from the toothpick and sat down again, knee jerking impatiently under the table. He finally gave up on waiting and turned off the timer; glad to see that there were only three minutes left on it anyway. He opened the oven and poked the toothpick in the other cake; sure that Sam wouldn't mind a tiny bit of saliva in his cake.

When the toothpick came out clean he grabbed his t-shirt and removed the cake from the oven, setting it on the counter next to the first cake before turning off the oven.

He was about to plate the larger layer so he could frost it but then he heard his phone vibrate on the bedside table. Not wanting to keep Sam waiting he went over to his phone and read Sam's message, heart hammering in his chest when he found that Sam was getting ready to head back to the motel.

He sent off a quick message telling his little brother to be safe coming back before he threw his phone down on the bed.

He tugged a large plate out of the cabinet and plated the bigger of the two layers, putting it upside down so the wider part of the cake was on the bottom. He pulled a knife out from the drawer and dipped it into the container of frosting, globbing it onto the middle of the bottom layer. He spread it around and groaned, pieces of cake marring the smooth frosting. He ignored it, though, and worked on getting the outside of the cake covered.

Once the bottom layer was coated he upended the second layer on top of the first. He realized the second layer wasn't laying flat on the bottom layer so he pressed the top layer down with one of the pans, hoping that it wouldn't be too wobbly. He repeated the process of frosting on the second layer, moaning unhappily when more little cake pieces got in the frosting.

"Goddamn cake," he muttered, trying to smooth out the frosting as best as he could, giving up and tossing the knife in the sink when he only made it look worse. He grabbed the little tube of icing out of the grocery bag and haphazardly wrote _Happy Birthday Sammy_ in green lettering, frustration building in him when the little tube of icing exploded halfway through Sam's name.

He heard the familiar thump of Sam's footsteps outside their room and he hurriedly cleaned up, throwing his mess into the garbage can before dumping the dishes into the sink.

Dean managed to make it to the door before Sam was able to put the keycard into the lock. "Heya, Sammy," he said breathily, a little put out by Sam's sudden appearance.

"Uh, hi," said Sam confusedly, brow furrowing when he caught sight of the bead of sweat at Dean's temple. "You uh, have fun while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah, loads."

"Right," answered Sam dubiously, couldn't figure out why Dean's face was so flushed. He tried walking past Dean and into the little kitchenette to wash the feel of dusty pages off of his hands when he smelled it, the sweet smell that overpowered the must and old-come smell of their room. "You didn't."

"Maybe," said Dean with a shrug, letting Sam brush past him and to the kitchenette counter.

Sam planted one hand next to the lop-sided cake Dean made. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he read the simple Happy Birthday Sammy decorating the frosting. He poked his finger at the smudge of green in the middle of the _Sammy_, like Dean got a little over-excited with the icing and squeezed the tube too hard.

Overall it didn't look too bad. The layers weren't circles like they should've been; they were more like rounded trapezoids. He laughed when he realized that Dean used two pans to bake the layers in.

"This is great, man, thanks," he said with a huge grin, licking the green icing from his finger as he turned back toward his big brother. A cake was the last thing he'd expected from Dean on his birthday, he really only expected some birthday sex and _maybe_ a wish of Happy Birthday. So a morning blowjob, a Happy Birthday wish, and now _cake_? This birthday was turning out to be the best ever. But really, any birthday spent with Dean was great no matter what happened.

"I got--" and Dean pushed past Sam and grabbed the box of candles out of the grocery bag.

"Dude, you might set the cake on fire if you put that many candles on the cake."

"Sammy, I've seen the episodes of _AFV_ with ninety year old women and their ninety candles on their cakes. I think you'll be okay, man."

"Don't need the candles," laughed Sam, taking the little box out of Dean's hands and tossing it onto the card table. "I do wanna dig into it, though," he said, stomach rumbling at the thought of getting some cake in it.

"Awesome, me, too," said Dean excitedly, wanted to taste the cake of his labor. He pulled a knife out of the drawer and handed it handle first to his little brother. "You get the honors birthday boy."

Sam cut into the cake, frowning when the knife seemed to meet less resistance than it should have. He pulled the knife all the way through the cake, eyes widening when the knife pulled out pink and sticky.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, Dean, but I don't think your cake is baked all the way, man," he said, nudging at one half of the cake so he could show Dean the still gooey center of the bottom layer.

"Aw, _what_? Fuck," said Dean a little sadly, nudging Sam out of the way so he could look at the cake. "Fuckin' checked it and everything," he moaned, poking at the still gooey interior.

"We can still eat the top layer," suggested Sam, "and some of the bottom layer," he finished, noticing that most of the bottom layer was baked, just not the middlemost part.

"Man, don't want you getting' salmonella 'cuz I'm a shitty baker."

"Dunno, I remember you getting baked pretty good when we were younger," teased Sam, elbowing Dean's ribs when Dean scowled at him. "And besides, I think you mean _pastry chef_. I don't think you've ever attempted making bread."

"Whatever," moaned Dean, "if you still wanna eat a piece of my shitty cake go ahead."

"Think I have a way to have my cake and eat it, too…" said Sam conspiratorially, eyeing the cake before checking out his big brother, t-shirt pulling up when Dean rubbed at the back of his neck.

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It means I want you to get naked and get on the bed," said Sam seriously, eyebrow raising pointedly when Dean didn't immediately oblige. "Do it."

"_Now_ you wanna go all birthday boy on me," grumbled Dean, peeling off his clothes before lying on the bed, one arm thrown behind his head the other resting across his stomach. "Show me what you got."

"Whoa, _hey_," he gasped, eyes catching Sam's when Sam dropped a piece of cake on his belly, stomach fluttering beneath the warmth of the cake. He watched as some of the frosting melted from the combined warmth of his body and the cake, head tipping back when Sammy licked down his stomach, catching the vanilla frosting on his agile tongue. "_Sammy_."

"Doesn't taste bad. It tastes pretty damned good, actually. Might just be you though," joked Sam, laughing when Dean narrowed his eyes at him. He leant over Dean's stomach and closed his teeth around a chunk of cake, quirking a brow at Dean, heart fluttering in his chest when Dean opened his mouth for it.

He planted his hand next to Dean's head and pressed his mouth against his brother's, tongue pushing the piece of red-velvet cake into Dean's mouth. He shivered when Dean moaned, loved how damned blissful Dean sounded just from eating the cake.

He keened into Dean's mouth when Dean framed his face, rough pads of Dean's fingertips teasing over his cheeks. He let Dean take over their kiss, didn't even care that his t-shirt dragged through the cake on Dean's chest when Dean pulled him closer.

Sam groaned when Dean pulled back, teeth latching onto his bottom lip and tugging.

"Sam," gasped Dean, eyes heated as he watched Sam peel off his dirtied shirt, pants and underwear following shortly after. He curled his fingers in Sammy's hair when Sam licked at his stomach again, red-velvet cake disappearing with every swipe of Sam's tongue. "Any for me?" he asked breathily, moaning when Sam pressed another chunk of cake into his mouth with his tongue.

He couldn't deny that the cake was ugly as all get out, but it tasted pretty damned good. It tasted even better when Sam fed it to him with his mouth. He growled when Sam licked every last crumb of cake off of his stomach, licking the trail of frosting down his belly before taking his dick into his mouth.

"_Fuck_."

Sam took Dean all the way into his mouth in one bob, crown of Dean's dick pressing down his throat. He swallowed around the hardness, humming when Dean pushed further into his mouth. He let out a harsh breath through his nose, curling one hand around the base of Dean's shaft as he sucked his way back to the tip.

"Thought today was _your_ birthday," laughed Dean, laugh turning into a low moan when Sam suckled at the head. "God, Sammy."

Sam worked Dean hard, licking all along Dean's cock, other hand finding Dean's tight balls and massaging. He pulled off and swirled his tongue around the crown, jerking his hand over Dean's dick. "Hm, gonna give me anything else for my birthday?"

"If you really want it," answered Dean, curling his leg around Sam's hip so he could flip their positions. He settled comfortably between Sam's legs and shoved pillows beneath Sam's hips, rubbing his fingertip over Sam's hole, relishing the way Sam's legs locked around his arm at the sensation.

"Give a guy some warning," breathed Sam, hips jerking when Dean rubbed harder at his entrance. "_Shit_.'

"Lube?" When Sam answered '_pocket_' Dean reached for Sam's jeans and found it there, laughing when he realized Sam had taken it with him to the library. "Lookin' for a little alone time at the library, little brother?" he teased.

"Didn't want you to have to look for it when I got back," replied Sam, shivering when Dean dripped the chilly gel between his cheeks.

"You're so weird, man, I don't even know," laughed Dean, teasing his fingertips over Sam's fluttering hole before carefully sliding two fingers into Sam, playing over the already loosened muscle because he _could_.

"Dean, just _fuck_ me," muttered Sam, squirting lube into his palm before sliding his fist along Dean's length.

"Alright, Jesus Christ you're pushy," mumbled Dean, pulling Sam's hand away from his cock so he could spread Sam's legs open wide. He nudged his hips forward, cock easily breaching the slight resistance of Sam's body.

"_Dean_," hissed Sam, back bowing when Dean pressed all the way inside. "Fuck…" he groaned, breath hitching when Dean planted a hand on his tattoo.

"Yeah, _Sammy_."

Sam keened and threw his head back, clinging to Dean when his big brother suckled at his bobbing Adam's apple. He clenched his eyes closed when Dean picked up a pounding rhythm, hips smoothly rolling against his own, cock riding over his prostate with every thrust.

"_Goddamn_," husked Dean, fingers tightening over Sammy's tattoo. He curled his left hand over Sam's thigh, spreading Sam wider so he could rock deeper into this baby brother. He quickened the snap of his hips, push-pull of his cock giving both of them the greatest pleasure.

He already felt the sweat dripping down his spine, perspiration sliding down his back and into the crack of his ass. When his fingers slipped over Sammy's skin he tightened them until his knuckles turned white, sure that Sam would have bruises in the shape of his fingerprints down his leg and even on his chest.

"Dean…_god_," groaned Sam, swallowing down the whimper he knew wanted to spill from his parted lips. He gasped when Dean pushed all the way in and stilled his hips except for the gentle circling. "Dean, _Dean_."

"What, Sammy? You _need_ something?" teased Dean, smirking down at Sam when Sam narrowed his eyes up at him.

Sam moaned and curled his arms around Dean's neck, pulling his hips back and fucking himself on Dean's cock. "Ass," he mumbled, working his hips against Dean's, setting the pace _he_ wanted when Dean didn't move.

"Mm, think I'll just let you do this," hummed Dean, spreading Sam even wider so he could watch the glide of his erection in and out of his brother's body when Sam moved against him. He gave up watching pretty quickly and leant over Sam, pressing his face against Sam's neck, inhaling the sweaty Sam scent there. He loved the way Sam smelled when they fucked, all hot and musky _man_ and he couldn't get enough of it.

Sam groaned when Dean rubbed his cheek against his throat, Dean's rough stubble scratching at the sensitive skin of his neck when Dean started moving his hips again. The push-pull movement caused Dean's cheek to drag over his throat with every thrust and he relished the fact that his throat would look raw after they were done.

He felt Dean's fingers tighten over his thigh again and knew there'd be bruises there, too. He moaned his big brother's name when Dean thrust in particularly hard and bit at his pulse, dual sensation causing his hips to jolt off the bed.

"_Dean, god_," he keened, uncurling one arm from around Dean so he could wrap his fingers around his dick.

Dean moaned when he felt Sam tugging at his cock between their stomachs, Sam's pre-come oozing sticky between them. He thrust even faster, then, aiming for that special spot inside Sam with every measured pivot of his hips. He knew Sam was getting close by the way Sam's mouth fell open on his silent moans, pleasure so intense Sam couldn't even manage any sounds.

He watched as Sam stripped his cock quicker, hand practically a blur between them. He encouraged Sam with naughty words and dirty promises, hips still pumping as Sam worked himself closer to orgasm. He felt that heat spreading through him, too, felt his balls pull up between his legs, cock oozing steadily in the tight grip of Sam's body.

"Sammy, _fuck_, baby boy," he groaned, eyes catching Sam's, smirk pulling at his mouth when Sam whimpered, body going tense beneath his own as Sam came.

"Dean! Oh my _god_," keened Sam, dragging the last of his release from him when Dean ate at his mouth.

"Yeah, Sam, so fuckin' beautiful," moaned Dean, panting against Sam's cheek as he rutted into his baby brother. "God, I love you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's cheek before he closed his eyes and let go with a shout, hips jerking as he climaxed inside his brother.

Sam grinned, always so damned happy when Dean told him he loved him. He knew that Dean did, but he rarely ever said it, so when his brother did his heart fluttered in his chest and if he _ever_ told Dean he knew Dean would call him a huge girl.

He let out a slow breath when Dean came down, Dean's fingers petting over his thigh as Dean pulled out. He loved the feel of Dean's come inside him because it was one more thing he shared with Dean. He laughed when Dean collapsed against him and he elbowed his big brother. "Hey."

"I know, just gimme a minute," sighed Dean, trailing his fingers up and down his chest, feeling the stickiness of frosting, saliva, and come there. "Can't believe you put the cake on me."

"You fuckin' loved it," mumbled Sam, pushing at Dean again to get his brother moving. "Sooner you get up the sooner you can get the cake off of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Consider yourself lucky birthday boy," moaned Dean, pushing himself up so he could go into the bathroom. He wet a towel and brought it out to his little brother, carefully wiping Sam down before he cleaned himself off. He collapsed back on the bed with a contented sigh, chuckling when Sam flopped onto his stomach next to him.

Sam turned his head toward his brother and pressed his hand against Dean's belly. "Love you," he said quietly, smiling when Dean's gaze softened and his big brother's mouth quirked up at one side.

"Happy birthday, Sammy," said Dean happily, covering Sam's hand with his own.

"Mm," he hummed, curling his fingers with Dean's, "best birthday _ever_."


End file.
